Kok, gitu!
by creamylatte
Summary: Dibelakang gedung sekolah. Bola tenis buluk. Ajakkan pacaran dari adik kelas yang sudah Baekhyun anggap adik sendiri. [CHANBAEK ONESHOT]


Lempar, tangkap, lempar, tangkap, lempar, tangkap.

Bosan yang menyerang Baekhyun tidak akan berhenti jika saja apa yang sudah ditunggunya sedari tadi datang. 'Dibelakang gedung sekolah habis pulang sekolah tunggu aku disitu ya, aku mau ngomong sesuatu.'Adalah kalimat yang menjadi alasan Baekhyun berada disini. Ditemani seonggok bola tenis buluk yang entah darimana Baekhyun dapatkan. 10 menit. 20 menit. 30 menit –lewat sial hampir satu jam Baekhyun menunggu si pengirim pesan datang , hari sudah mulai gelap dan sekolah sudah mulai sepi dan seharusnya pada waktu ini Baekhyun sedang bertelungkup ria di kasur kamarnya menonton para gadis kesukaan nya menari dengan hotpans ketat yang mereka pakai. Semakin mengingat hal itu semakin besar pula rasa kesal yang dihadapinya.

"Sshh...sebenarnya kemana hoobae sialan itu, apa dia tidak tahu berapa ruginya aku jika terlambat streaming nuna-nuna kesayangan ku." Beberapa menit terakhir, gerutuanlah yang menemani baekhyun dan bola enis buluk yang sekali lagi entah darimana baekhyun dapatkan.

Bicara tentang sosok yang ditunggu Baekhyun, adalah seorang junior satu tingkat dibawahnya ,seorang lelaki, rambut nya gondrong keriting tapi masih batas wajar, telinganya lebar, famous karena dia tampan. ouch siswa mana yang tidak mengenalnya. Park Chanyeol yang ogah manggil Baekhyun dengan sebutan sekarang sedang berlari menuju Baekhyun yang sudah ingin beranjak pergi meninggalkan tempat, lalu tanpa berlama lagi Chanyeol berlari semakin kencang dan memegang lengan Baekhyun hampir terpeleset tapi masih bisa mengendalikan diri. Ngos-ngosan tapi tetap mengkalirifikasi.

"Baekhh...aku hah minta...a-aku minta maaf...aku tidak tahu bahwa latihan hari ini diperpanjang karena akan melewati turnamen." Jelas Chanyeol yang sebenarnya tidak mau Baekhyun tahu.

"Baek?" Bingung karena tidak mendapat tanggapan, Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun yang menatap sengit pergelangannya yang masih dipegang Chanyeol, seakan tahu Chanyeol melepas pegangannya sambil menghela napas berat. Berat sekali kayak badannya dia.

"Sensi banget si, kayak perempuan lagi dapet," ngajak ribut perkataan Chanyeol yang tadi dibales dengan cubitan maut (atau cinta) diperut sebelah kanan dan dibalas pula dengan teriakan berat membahana yang membuat burung-burung kecil disekitarnya beterbangan menjauhi sekitar sumber suara.

''Kalo ngomong tuh yang jelas, ngomong kok kayak orang lagi kumur-kumur,"semakin sensi karena hari hampir gelap."Udah cepetan mau ngomong apa? Capek tau nungguin manusia gak jelas kayak kamu."Jelas Baekhyun badannya udah mulai resah kare HARI SUDAH MULAI GELAAAP-oke

"Ngomongnya sambil jalan aja ya udah mau malem." Seakan mengerti Baekhyun yang mulai resah karean hari sudah hampir gelap, kedua anak manusia bejenis kelamin sama itupun berlalu meninggalkan tempat kejadian.

Diperjalanan yang dihiasi langit yang sudah gelap, diisi oleh keheningan dari bibir masing-masing yang membuat Baekhyun jengah lalu menghela napas berat yang sebenarnya sudah dari tadi ia lakukan tapi tidak ditanggapi apapun oleh manusia disebelahnya. "Serius deh Chanyeol, sebenernya apa sih yang pengen diomongin? Ini udah setengah jalan lho, dan mulut semrakatan mu itu belum ngucap satu katapun."Kejengahan yang diutarakan nyatanya dibalas dengan helaan napas berat.

"Baek, kita kan udah kenal lama kita udah tau kejelekkan masing masing, kamu lagi single begitupun aku. Kenapa kita gak pacaran aja sih?."Dengan santai dan tidak beperi keBaekhyunan si caplang mengatakan ajakan pacaran dengan telunjuk kanan menggali emas di rongga hidung , sesekali melihat Baekyun.

Rahang jatuh, berkedip, berkedip lagi, menutup mulut, menghela napas dengan lambat. Lemah, lelah,lesu, lunglai adalah apa yang Baekhyun rasakan kini. Bingung mau bereaksi apa, sebenernya hal seperti ini adalah tidak pernah diduganya. Baekhyun mengenal Chanyeol hampir seluruh hidupnya, tahu betul tabiat si caplang menyebalkan, keburukan dan kebaikan ( Baekhyun sangat ragu Chanyeol ada bagusnya )dan apa yang menjadi kebiasaan pemuda tinggi itu sudah Baekyun hapal betul.

Ajakkkan kencan yang tadi diutarakan tak pernah sedikitpun mampir dipikiran Baekhyun, karena murni Baekhyun menganggap Chanyeol sebagai adik-tolong jangan katakan ini pada Chanyeol-yang ingin dia lindungi. Alih-alih ingin melindungi lihat bagaimana perbedaan tinggi badan mereka yang sangat meresahkan Baekhyun, bahkan baekhyun yakin Chanyeol sangat mampu menjaga dirinya sendiri dibanding Baekhyun yang menjaga nya. Chanyeol teriak saja orang yang mengganggunya sudah lari ketakutan apalagi berkelahi. Mau tak mau, Baekhyun harus segera meluruskan hal ini.

"Setidaknya panggil aku sunbae atau hyung Chanyeol," bahunya turun, pandangannya lemas kearah sepatu sekolahnya."Kita 'kan beda setahun tolong sekali saja anggap aku kakak."Lanjut nya lagi dengan ekspresi memelas andalannya.

"Yaampun Baekhyun, jadi selama ini kau hanya menganggap ku sebagai adik? Pernytaan mu membuatku sakit hati." Ucap Chanyeol kaget sambil menyentuh dadanya. "Perbedaan seperti itu diantara kita tidak begitu kentara lagipula memangnya kenapa si kau ingin sekali kupanggil kakak wajahmu itu tidak cocok ku panggil kakak cocoknya kupanggil sayang." Penjelasan Chanyeol yang semakin membuat wajah Baekhyun merengut.

"Pokoknya hari ini, malam ini mau tidak mau, suka tidak suka kita berdua pacaran, i love you." Diiringi senyuman maut ala Park Caplang Mesum Chanyeol.

"Iya, iya dasar maksa."Lho?!

END


End file.
